


At Last

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Scotty has been pining for who knows how long, is he going to take advantage of this birthday celebration or just let another opportunity pass him by?





	At Last

Montgomery Scott would be the first to say he didn’t do well with people. It’s not that he wasn’t a likable guy, far from it, he just couldn’t work them out. Truth be told he was far more comfortable with machinery where a certain action would bring about an inevitable and predictable reaction. People weren’t like that he mused as he sipped on his drink watching the merriment surrounding him, all the crew members there to celebrate your birthday. His eyes scanned the room and inevitably fell upon you and his heart constricted in his chest. You were smiling, laughing at something someone had said and it was as if you were emitting more light and energy than any sun he could think of. Ever since you had joined the crew he had been drawn to you, caught in your gravitational pull and he didn’t have the first clue what to do about it. Your eyes met for a moment and he was lost in your smile, the soft one that he felt was reserved for him, the one that seemed to come from your cheeks and made your eyes that little bit brighter. He had never seen you smile at anyone else that way but maybe he was just letting his imagination get the better of him. Raising his glass you nodded at him before your attention was stolen by McCoy and the moment between you broken.

Being near you made him feel older and younger all at once. He had fallen hard and all it had taken was the brush of your hand against his as you had shaken it the first time you had met. The way your fingers had lightly dragged across his palm had sent shivers through his body and his eyes had locked with yours and in that moment he was done for. In fact, he had spent every single day since falling in love with you, he just hadn’t worked up the courage to tell you. 

Scotty was perfectly aware of all the reasons why he shouldn’t tell you, the multitude of reasons why you would reject him. He was your superior officer for one, and the age difference hadn’t escaped his notice. Sure he was good with his hands and you had expressed how impressed you were with his technical abilities many times but someday his memory would begin to fade, he wouldn’t be as sharp and his hands would begin to fail him, what then would he have to offer? It would be selfish to pursue you, make you fall in love with him only to be saddled with a useless, decrepit version of someone who was once useful. 

Keenser came to sit beside him and Scotty nodded to him in greeting. “Every day she grows more beautiful and every day I think it’s impossible to love her more and then she does something that surprises me or just smiles at me and proves me wrong.” Scotty sighed and took another swig of his drink, aware of his friend watching him. “She deserves the universe. I can’t give her that.” Perhaps if he had told you in those first few weeks then you would have rejected him and he would be over it but the longer he waited the deeper he had plunged into this uncontrollable emotion and now he was drowning.

Scotty was lost in his thoughts as you approached him and it wasn’t until you waved your hand in front of his face that he focused on that enchanting smile of yours and he felt his own lips break out into a warm grin. “What can I do for you lass?” he enquired, knowing that he would walk over broken glass if you requested that of him.

“I need a dance partner and I was really hoping you would volunteer.” Taking his hand in your own he was on his feet headed towards the makeshift dancefloor before his brain could register what was going on, just as a slow song began to drift across the room. He felt you place his hand on your hip as you rested one hand on his shoulder and with the other intertwined your fingers with his. Rocking back and forth to the beat he instinctively pulled you closer and you rested your head on his chest, the beating of his heart pounding in your ear. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head, maybe he didn’t have to say anything, maybe you just knew. As the song was coming to an end you shifted a little, looking up into his stunning grey eyes. “Happy Birthday my darlin’ girl.” He whispered as he tentatively leaned down and grazed your lips with his own. Your hands came up to the back of his neck and his grip on your waist tightened as you reciprocated the movements of his mouth and deepened the kiss. It was only when you parted, lips swollen and heads spinning and kiss drunk smiles on your faces that you spoke.

“It is now.”


End file.
